


Potter: The New Years

by KitKat76



Series: Fandoms, Reader Insert [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Movies - Fandom, Harry Potter fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Self Insert, reader - Freeform, you are in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Gryfindor, and you have decided to take a nap. You dream of a different wrold where the historical events of Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley are merely fiction books. You are a muggle and go to school. There is also no magic in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter: The New Years

You startle from your nap. After dreaming about a strange world with no magic and other ridiculous nonsense, you are a bit disoriented. Looking down, you find the half-finished potions essay you had been working on for the last hour on your lap. Only a fortnight at Hogwarts and you already have an essay! The fire crackles lazily in front of you and you stare into the orange glow.

“Everything alright?” A voice asks from behind you.

You turn to see your classmate, who is also your friend, Albus Severus Potter, or Al for short. You had met on the train to Hogwarts, sharing a car with him. You are a muggle born, and meeting a Potter had made you very flustered. But Al was kind and glad to answer any questions you had about his famous father, uncle, and aunt. You even have a few classes together!

“I’m fine. Just fell asleep is all.” You say, rubbing your eyes.

“Well, just wanted to remind you that Flying was going to start in about a half hour. I don’t want you to be late again.” Al smiled.

You stretch a little before you and Al depart towards the field. Rose Weasley, Al’s cousin, is reading her history of magic books while she leans against the wall.

“Didn’t you have that class yesterday?” Al asks.

“Yes. But it’s always good to study.” She responds.

“Egg head.” You whisper under your breath, making Al snicker and Rose to glare at you.

“ _Ha ha_. I’ll be the one laughing when you fail the first exam and I don’t.” She huffed.

She walked ahead of you and Al as you two continued to laugh. Flying was going well, until James, Al’s older brother, decided to pass over head and call him “Alby”.

“Sometimes I _really_ want to practice transfiguration on him.” Al grumbled.

“Hey. Don’t let him get to you. We can stuff our faces with rolls and chicken at dinner, then cake for dessert and forget all about your jerky older brother.” You tell Al.

He huffs a chuckle.

“You really should have been sorted in Huffelpuff rather than Gryffindor.” Al says.

“Pfft! Please. Then who would help you with herbology besides Rose?” You laugh.

Dinner did make you feel better. You and Al constantly gagged and laughed at Rose who was making goo-goo eyes with Scorpius Malfoy. Honestly, they should just sneak off to the library to “study” already. James had sat with you and Al, constantly sneaking food off both your plates.

“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!” Professor Neville Longbottom shrieked as he ran into the dining hall. “TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!”

Headmistress McGonagall stood from her chair at the head of the hall.

“I thought you ought to know.” Professor Longbottom breathed, before fainting.

The hall erupted with terrified screams, some of the loudest coming from you.

“ENOUGH!!!” Headmistress McGonagall exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“I want all of the House Representative’s to take their respective housemate’s back to your towers. Have a safe night.” Headmistress McGonagall dismissed.

“You think that troll will destroy the dungeons?” You ask Al and Rose as you make your way up the winding staircase.

“I hope not. That place is a historical landmark!” Rose bemoans.

“Don’t be so daft.” James scoffs. “They do this every year.”

“What?” You, Al, and Rose ask together.

“Of course. It’s like a muggle fire drill. Except… for a troll.” James says.

“Well, that’s just rude. I didn’t get to even take a bite of my cake.” You whine.

A few of the Huffelpuff’s agree with you before you are separated into your houses. Al, on the other hand, has something else in mind.

“I don’t think this is a drill.” Al whispers. “Didn’t you see how Headmistress McGonagall reacted?”

Once you thought about it, it did seem possible.

“So what do we do?” You ask.

You and Al are now sneaking down the halls with the invisibility cloak Al’s father gave him.

“If we get caught, I’m tossing you under the bus. D’you hear me?” You hiss into his ear.

You can feel him roll his eyes. As you make your way down to the dungeon, you hear what sounds like charms and spells going off. You and Al run at full speed, only to see Al’s dad, uncle, aunt and the Headmistress fighting the biggest troll’s you’d ever seen! Well, first troll you’d ever seen. The troll swung its fist and flung Mister Potter across the room.

“Harry!” Mr. and Mrs. Weasely exclaimed.

“Dad!” Al shouted, throwing off the cloak.

“Al! Don’t!” You yell.

Al casts a sticky charm to keep the beast in place while he runs to his father’s side.

“Dad! Are you okay?” Al asks.

“I’m fine. But you and your friend need to get out of here!” Mr. Potter says.

Al wasn’t all that good at charms. The troll is slowly raising its fists to crush them! You may not be the best at magic, but you are pretty good at being loud.

“Hey! Look at me! You stupid ugly thing!” You yell.

The troll looked at you and growled. You had his attention. Now what? He was making his way towards you, when you got the craziest idea. You cast a charm on the floor in front of you.

“Run!” Al shouted at you.

“Nope! Jump!” You smiled.

You hopped onto the floor tile in front of you, and bounced high into the air! You latched onto the chandelier that hung above.

“Hey!” A familiar voice yelled.

You looked and felt relief. Scorpius, Rose, and James stood together in front of the troll. Together, they casted a knock out spell. The troll went down and snored in its sleep.

“Um, could someone get me down?” You ask from where you cling to the chandelier.

Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to do so. Rose began to yell at how stupid you were and James congratulated you on the impressive height of the jump.

“What do you make of this Potter?” You hear Headmistress McGonagall ask.

“I don’t know. It is eerily similar to my first year at Hogwarts.” Mr. Potter hums.

“Well, if it is anything like your first year, I hope your son has the same dumb luck as you.” Headmistress huffs.


End file.
